1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary hanger device, and more particularly to a hanger device having a plurality of hanger rods rotatably mounted to a support rod thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 10 and 11 of the drawings illustrate a conventional hanger device for hanging clothes. The hanger device includes a base 1xe2x80x2 with an upright post 2xe2x80x2. A lower positioning member 40xe2x80x2 is mounted to an upper end of the upright post 2xe2x80x2 and a lower end of a screw rod 30xe2x80x2 is extended into the lower positioning member 40xe2x80x2 and retained in place by a nut 60xe2x80x2. An outer tube 70xe2x80x2 is mounted around the screw rod 30xe2x80x2 with an upper end of the screw rod 30xe2x80x2 extended beyond the outer tube 70xe2x80x2. A plurality of hanger members 20xe2x80x2 are mounted around the outer tube 70xe2x80x2 in a stacked manner, and an upper positioning member 10xe2x80x2 is engaged with the upper end 12xe2x80x2 of the screw rod 30xe2x80x2 and retained in place by a nut 50xe2x80x2, thereby preventing disengagement of the hanger members 20xe2x80x2, best shown in FIG. 11. Each hanger member 20xe2x80x2 includes a sleeve 24xe2x80x2 that is rotatably mounted around the outer tube 70xe2x80x2 and a rod 26xe2x80x2 extended radially outward from an outer periphery of the sleeve 24xe2x80x2, the rod 26xe2x80x2 having an enlarged distal end 22xe2x80x2.
Nevertheless, assembly of the hanger device is troublesome. Rotation of the hanger member 20xe2x80x2 may cause a break in a junction area between the sleeve 24xe2x80x2 and the rod 26xe2x80x2. In addition, rotation of the hanger members 20xe2x80x2 located around the lower portion of the outer tube 70xe2x80x2 is not easy, as there are many hanger members 20xe2x80x2 that are stacked upon and thus exert a load to them due to the existence of increased friction.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved hanger device having a plurality of hanger rods rotatably mounted to a support rod thereof. The hanger rods can be assembled/disassembled easily and quickly. In addition, the number of the hanger members can be chosen according to need.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a hanger device comprises:
a support rod;
a plurality of support members mounted around the support rod in a stacked manner; and
a plurality of the hanger rods each having a ring rotatably mounted around an associated said support member.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a hanger device comprises:
a base having a main post extending therefrom;
a support rod securely engaged with the main post;
a lower positioning block mounted around the support rod, the lower positioning block including a first stepped portion formed on an upper end thereof and a second stepped portion formed on an upper end of the first stepped portion;
an upper positioning block mounted around the support rod and located above the lower positioning block, the upper positioning block including a longitudinal through-hole having a countersink in a lower end thereof;
a plurality of support members mounted around the support rod and sandwiched between the lower positioning block and the upper positioning block in a stacked manner, each said support member including a first stepped portion formed on an upper end thereof and a second stepped portion formed on an upper end of the first stepped portion of the respective support member; and
a plurality of the hanger rods each having a ring rotatably mounted around the first stepped portion of an associated said support member;
wherein the first stepped portion of the lower positioning block is fittingly received in the countersink of a lowermost one of the stacked support members, the first stepped portion of a lower one of each two adjacent said support members is fittingly received in the countersink of an upper one of each two adjacent said support members, and the first stepped portion of an uppermost one of the stacked support members is fittingly received in the countersink of the upper positioning block.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a hanger device comprises:
a support rod having a lower end and an upper end;
a lower positioning block securely mounted around the lower end of the support rod, the lower positioning block including a first stepped portion formed on an upper end thereof and a second stepped portion formed on an upper end of the first stepped portion;
an upper positioning block securely mounted around the upper end of the support rod and located above the lower positioning block, the upper positioning block including a longitudinal through-hole having a countersink in a lower end thereof;
a plurality of support members mounted around the support rod and sandwiched between the lower positioning block and the upper positioning block in a stacked manner, each said support member including a first stepped portion formed on an upper end thereof and a second stepped portion formed on an upper end of the first stepped portion of the respective support member; and
a plurality of the hanger rods each including a U-shaped rod having two limbs, a ring being formed on a distal end of each of the limbs, each said ring being rotatably mounted around the first stepped portion of an associated one of said support members;
wherein the first stepped portion of the lower positioning block is fittingly received in the countersink of a lowermost one of the stacked support members, the first stepped portion of a lower one of each two adjacent said support members is fittingly received in the countersink of an upper one of each two adjacent said support members, and the first stepped portion of an uppermost one of the stacked support members is fittingly received in the countersink of the upper positioning block.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.